All I Ask
by exolweareone9400
Summary: mungkin hanya sebuah lagu bagi kebanyakan orang yang mengikuti perkembangan jaman, atau para remaja yang tengah patah hati atau bersedih atau sekedar karena memfavoritkan penyanyinya. Namun, ini berbeda ketika kita membicarakan Kai dan Shi Xun. WARN! GS! SEKAI! KAIHUN! SEHUN UKE AS ALWAYS! (Gak bisa bikin summary yuk cuuss baca aja)


**ALL I ASK...**

...

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, EXO

Summary : mungkin hanya sebuah lagu bagi kebanyakan orang yang mengikuti perkembangan jaman, atau para remaja yang tengah patah hati atau bersedih atau sekedar karena memfavoritkan penyanyinya. Namun, ini berbeda ketika kita membicarakan Kai dan Shi Xun.

WARN! GS! SEKAI! KAIHUN! SEHUN UKE AS ALWAYS!

RECOMMEND! ADELE – ALL I ASK

...

All I Ask

...

Kim Kai seorang namja berdarah Jepang-Korea, berlabel bad boy di SOPA. Sedang Wu Sehun, seorang yeoja berdarah China-Korea bernama asli Wu Shi Xun, merupakan Ice Princess di SOPA. Keduanya menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal sepanjang tahun sejak awal mereka memasuki sekolah ini.

Kim Kai, merupakan putra tunggal dari pemilik K Corp dengan segala pengaruhnya baik di Korea atau pun di Jepang. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka mengembangkan bisnis yang akan menuju ke daratan Eropa. Perkenalannya dengan Wu Shi Xun adalah ketika Wu Corp bekerja sama dengan Kim Corp dimana kedua perusahaan tersebut berpusat di Jepang untuk K Corp dan China untuk Wu Corp, namun K Corp sudah beberapa tahun mengembangkan bisnisnya di Korea.

Bagi seorang Kim Kai yang selain badboy juga play boy ini, Shi Xun yang kala itu nampak sangat mempesona dengan balutan dress panjang krem dengan tali kecil di bahunya, jangan lupakan belahan dress hingga mencapai paha, serta heels senada dengan dress, make up tipis dan rambut sebahu yang dibuat sedikit berombak. Bagi Kai, Shi Xun merupakan love at first sight. Bagi Kai, Shi Xun adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir. Bagi Kai, hanya Shi Xun yang ada dihati dan pikirannya, disetiap nafas yang dihembuskannya.

Bagi seorang Wu Shi Xun yang memang selalu dijuluki Ice Princess disekolah yang berada di China, keramaian merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Shi Xun menyukai ketenangan, kelembutan, kehangatan. Shi Xun merupakan anak kedua jadi wajar jika nanti Sehun terlihat sangat manja dibalik wajah dinginnya. Namun, baru kali ini Shi Xun berharap acaranya yang dihadiri kedua orang tuanya itu berjalan lebih lama lagi. Ya. Ini karena sosok pemuda tan yang nampak menarik perhatian gadis polos yang sama sekali belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Kai nampak mempesona dengan balutan tuxedo abu-abu dengan hem hitam, sepatu fantofel hitam, rambut ditata sedemikian yang membuat Shi Xun memikirkan seberapa banyak gel rambut yang dikenakan Kai malam itu. Bagi Shi Xun, Kai adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bahkan mungkin menggilai. Bagi Shi Xun, Kai adalah love at first sight, first love, last love and more than anything. Bagi Shi Xun yang masih awam dalam masalah percintaan, Kai adalah seseorang yang tepat yang nantinya akan menjadi menyayanginya, mencintainya, menjaga, dan melindunginya.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dimana kedua orang mereka terlibat suatu percakapan serius dan hanya menyisakan kedua remaja yang tengah beradu dengan cupid disekelilingnya.

...

All I Ask

...

Pertemuan kedua.

Bagaikan jodoh Kai dan Shi Xun berada dalam sekolah yang sama, memasuki tahun ajaran yang sama, kelas yang sama, club yang sama, dan sebuah tempat favorit di atap sekolah.

"kita bertemu lagi disini Wu Shi Xun" sapa Kai ketika berada diatap dan menemukan Sehun tengah memnikmati hembusan angin sejuk di musim panas

"ne kita bertemu lagi Kim Kai" ucap Shi Xun singkat dengan sembarut merah muda dipipi

"kalau tidak salah, kalian baru pindah ke Seoul 2 minggu yang lalu benar?" tanya Kai yang diangguki Sehun, "sudah berjalan-jalan?" tanya Kai lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan, "apa kau tidak punya suara?" tanya Kai lagi dan kali ini Kai meledakkan tawanya ketika melihat Sehun mengangguk namun kemudian menatapnya tajam, sadar akan pertanyaan Kai.

"kau menyebalkan" kesal Shi Xun yang tanpa sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai gemas dan hampir mencubit pipi chubby Shi Xun.

"karena kau irit sekali berbicara" jawab Kai santai setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya

"karena kita baru saja berkenalan" ucap Shi Xun

"aa benar juga. Kau tipe orang yang introvert jika berhadapan dengan orang baru, tetapi kenapa kau bisa beraegyo dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Kai membuat Shi Xun merona

'runtuh sudah image ku' batin Sehun kesal sambil merutuk gegenya itu

"kau mencari tahu tentang ku?" tanya Shi Xun yang berharap membuat Kai malu.

Namun ternyata itu hanya harapan Shi Xun, karena kini yang dilihat adalah smirk tampan milik Kim Kai si badboy dan play boy yang terkenal di kalangan remaja Seoul.

"apa yang tidak aku tahu tentang seseorang yang sudah mencuri perhatian ku 1 minggu yang lalu?" tanya balik Kai yang membuat Shi Xun merona

"rayuan mu sudah biasa aku dengan tuan" jawab Shi Xun mencoba menahan degup jantungnya dan rona diwajahnya

"sayangnya itu bukan rayuan Wu Shi Xun" jawab Kai serius, "kau. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita seminggu yang lalu, kau sudah membuat ku harus merengek menurunkan harga diri ku pada Chanyeol hyung, dan bahkan menyelidiki mu sampai details. Ini pertama kalinya bagi ku tertarik pada seorang yeoja sejak pertama kali kita bertatapan di pesta itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku serius dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan dan akan menjadi yang terakhir aku menjalin sebuah hubungan." Jelas Kai membuat Shi Xun bertambah merona.

Kai mengambil tangan Shi Xun, menggenggamnya lembut dan dibawa telapak tangan Shi Xun di dadanya, merasakan degup jantungnya.

"aku orang egois yang tidak akan menyerah pada apa yang aku inginkan sampai aku mendapatkannya. Aku orang yang posesif ketika aku sudah mendapat sesuatu, maka itu akan selamanya menjadi milik ku, tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain mengambilnya, bahkan untuk menyentuhnya pun tak akan ku biarkan. Kau bisa merasakannya Shi Xun. Jantung kita berdetak seirama bersama dengan deru nafas kita. Jadi bisakah aku menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk mu? Dan maukah kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk ku, Wu Shi Xun?" ucap kai diakhir yang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun menitihkan air matanya dan mengangguk pelan

...

All I Ask

...

Pasangan fenomel yang terkenal di SOPA, ani bahkan juga di beberapa sekolah hits di Seoul. Smirk Prince and Ice Princess. Itu adalah julukan mereka diluar. Namun Brown and Cony adalah julukan mereka ketika bertemu dengan sahabat mereka. Ini tahun kedua di SOPA dan tentu saja Kai sudah mengenalkan Sehun beberapa sahabatnya, sebut saja Dyo Kyungsoo ketua club vokal, Zhang Yizing ketua club musik, Kim Jongdae wakil ketua club vokal, Kim Minseok ketua club fotografi. Hanya dihadapan mereka saja kedok Smirk Prince and Ice Princess lepas begitu saja.

"kau tahu Shi Xun, aku diminta Kai mengabadikan moment kalian secara diam-diam dan itu membuat ku seperti stalker" keluh Minseok sambil memberikan tab kepada Sehun

"hyung kenapa kau membongkar rahasia ku?" kesal Kai menatap Minseok tajam, lalu kembali menampilkan wajah seramnya begitu mengetahui mereka kini berada di kantin sekolah.

Tentu saja tatapan kagum dan iri mereka terima sejak mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka dihari kedua memasuki sekolah ini. Bahkan Kai sempat membuat keributan dengan beberapa senior karena mencoba mendekati Sehun yang jelas sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"lihat lihat Ice Princess tersenyum" ucap beberapa orang yang kebetulan melihat Shi Xun tersenyum ketika melihat video yang dibuat Minseok sejak hari pertamanya di sekolah ini hingga kencannya dua hari yang lalu.

Blitz blitz kamera mengarah pada pasangan fenomenal itu karena sejujurnya fans mereka lebih banyak dari para haters mereka. Dan entah mengapa kali ini Sehun tidak merasa risih banyak yang mengabadikan foto mereka untuk nanti disebar luaskan di website khusus remaja yaitu Daum Net.

"Kai-ah" panggil Sehun membuat Kai yang hampir membentak para fans itu menjadi diam dan menatap Sehun dalam, tentu tatapan cinta yang hanya diberikan pada Sehun. "saranghae" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya dan itu tak luput dari kamera ponsel para fans mereka.

"aku lebih mencintai mu dari apapun Wu Shi Xun" jawab Kai yang juga tersenyum.

Pemandangan langkan yang diperlihatkan oleh pasangan fenomenal ini tentu saja terekam jelas. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa pasangan mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan benci dan dendam, atau lebih tepatnya kearah Shi Xun.

"aku bahkan rela menggugurkan kandungan ku untuk kembali pada Kai" ucap seorang yeoja dengan nada geram, "akan aku buat mereka merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari rasa sakit ku" ucapnya tajam dan diikuti 2 orang temannya

...

All I Ask

...

PLAKK

Tamparan keras Kai dapatkan ketika dirinya menghadiri pertemuan keluarga yang ternyata bukan hanya keluarga Kim yang hadir, tetapi juga keluarga Wu dan tiga orang yeoja yang familiar dimata Kai. Tatapan Kai berfokus pada Shi Xun yang nampak tertunduk dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat

"kenapa appa menampar ku?" tanya Kai berusaha menahan emosinya terutama di depan Sehun

"kau memalukan keluarga Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh! Kau satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan appa dan yang kau lakukan apa?! Mencoreng nama baik keluarga?!" bentak tuan Kim

"apa maksud appa?" tanya Kai yang sedikit tersulut emosinya

"Krystal Jung, dan kedua temannya mengatakan pada appa jika dia mengandung anak mu dan kau mengatakan padanya untuk menggugurkan janinnya. Apa kau gila Kai?! Apa appa kurang keras mendidik mu?!" jelas tuan Kim membuat Kai menatap Krytal, Sulli, dan Luna dengan tatapan tajam

"appa itu salah. Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat seperti itu pada Krystal. Sekalipun aku mempunyai banyak mantan tetapi sama sekali aku tidak menyentuh mereka" ucap Kai sebagai pembelaan

"lalu ini apa Kai?" tanya nyonya Wu sambil memberikan beberapa foto dan bukti tentang Krystal dan Kai

"bibi Wu, ini buk-"

"maafkan aku harus menyela tuan Kim. Aku rasa Shi Xun dan kami akan kembali ke China, sedang perusahaan akan ditangani oleh Chanlie" ucap Tuan Wu tegas dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

"kau akan ke Jepang untuk study lanjut mu bersama dengan Krystal, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat. Appa sudah memberitahu nenek dan kakek mu, kalian akan tinggal disana" ucap Tuan Kim dengan nada tegas dan tak terbantahkan sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah

"kau akan membayar semuanya Krystal" desis Kai tajam dengan aura membunuhnya membuat Krystal, Sulli, dan Luna bergidik ngeri. Tak pernah mereka bayangkan jika Kai akan seperti ini, namun Krystal tidak peduli selama dirinya berhasil membuat Kai dan Sehun berpisah.

...

All I Ask

...

Tentu kabar tak sedap itu langsung menyebar keseluruh remaja yang mengidolakan pasangan itu, banyak dari mereka memberi dukungan pada Sehun dam membully Krystal. Mereka bahkan sampai mencari tahu secara details keseluruhan dari peristiwa berakhirnya hubungan Smirk Prince dan Ice Princess ini.

"aku akan membantu mu tenanglah" ucap Minseok yang memang ahli dalam bidang fotografi

"aku akan berbicara pada Shi Xun. Aku mengenal mu sejak kecil jadi aku tahu semua hal busuk mu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada seakan menjatuh kan Kai, namun itu adalah bentuk simpatinya

"kita akan melakukan segala cara untuk menguak kebusukan yeoja itu" desis jongdae

Kai hanya diam dengan aura gelapnya, sama sekali tidak merespon apapun bahkan ketika pelajaran, bahkan ketika Shi Xun duduk disampingnya karena memang mereka berada dikelas yang sama selama tiga tahun dan menjadi chairmate.

'aku percaya pada mu' sebuah note dengan tulisan tangan rapi Kai terima, diliriknya Shi Xun yang menunduk, wajahnya tertutupi helaian rambut yang mulai memanjang. Shi Xun tidak suka dengan rambut panjang maka akan memotong rambutnya sama seperti 3 tahun lalu, namun kali ini sepertinya dibiarkan sedikit memanjang.

'Kyungsoo sudah berbicara dengan mu?' Kai memberi note pada Shi Xun

'ya. Tetapi sebelum itu pun aku percaya pada mu Kai. Hanya saja aku tetapi akan kembali ke China' balas Shi xun

'appa meminta ku ke Jepang dan yeoja sialan itu' balas Kai

"temui aku diatap nanti" ucap Shi Xun tepat ketika bell pergantian pelajaran berdering

atap

Brukk

"mianhae Shi Xun mianhae" lirih Kai yang memeluk Shi Xun erat

"lupakan saja Kai" ucap Shi Xun dengan nada bergetar

"aku mencintai mu Shi Xun aku mencintai mu" bisik Kai sebelum membawa Shi Xun dalam sebuah ciuman manis nan lembut, namun juga sesak. Hingga empat orang dibalik pintu atap tak kuasa menitihkan air matanya.

...

All I Ask

...

Ini malam promnight, ini malam kelulusan, ini malam terakhir untuk siswa kelas tiga yang akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ini malan terakhir mereka sebagai siswa siswi High School, ini malam terakhir mereka bertemu dengan teman dan sahabat seperjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun yang mungkin mengambil pendidikan diluar. Itu bagi mereka pada umumnya, tidak bagi Kai dan Shi Xun.

Malam ini, adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka dinegara dan kota yang sama, malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka manatap satu sama lain, merasakan degup jantung dan deru nafas satu sama lain. Malam ini sesuatu perjanjian yang dibuat Kai dan Shi Xun dihadapan kedua orang Kai dan Shi Xun, juga dihadapan Chanyeol yang memandang miris adik-adiknya ini. Ya, Chanyeol tahu semuanya dan memang pada awalnya Chanyeol ingin membunuh Kai. Namun itu Chanyeol urungkan setelah meminta sahabatnya Suho untuk menyelidikinya, tetapi semua sudah terlambat karena keputusan kedua keluarga itu sudah final dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Malam ini, Shi Xun nampak menawan dengan dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang digelung rapi menyisakan slayer dan poni dengan tiara yang tersemat disamping kiri tatanan rambutnya. Sedang Kai, nampak gagah dengan lautan tuxedo hitam senada dengan Shi Xun, dengan rambut rapi namun tidak selicin ketika bertemu Shi Xun pertama kali. Tentu saja kedatangan mereka menyorot banyak perhatian siswa siswi karena semenjak disibukkan ujian dan permasalahan yang dihadapi pasangan itu tidak pernah menunjukan kedetakan mereka lagi. Dan sekarang BOOM, selayaknya hadiah perpisahan, kedua pasangan itu menjelma bak King and Queen of SOPA.

Shi Xun dan Kai bahkan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan untuk berfoto di Photobooth bersama dengan teman seangkatan mereka secara bergiliran. Senyum tak luput dari kedua pasangan itu membuat teman seangkatan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dibalik senyum itu rasa yang bahkan tidak bisa Kai dan Shi Xun ungkapkan. Hanya Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo yang paham, bagaimana kalutnya perasaan mereka ketika hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa sama sebelum akhirnya takdir memisahkan mereka. Menurut Kyungsoo, yeoja itu yang memisahkan mereka karena tipu muslihat rubah jejadian itu.

"I love you Wu Shi Xun" bisik Kai sebelum mengajak berdansa Shi Xun ketika Kyungso, Jongdae, dan Yixing bersiap di panggung

"I love you more Kim Kai" balas Sehun dengan senyum manisnya

 _-Kyungsoo Part-_

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we'ew not scared of what's coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

.

Kai membawa tangan Shi Xun mengalung ke lehernya dan kedua tangan Kai berada di pinggang ramping Shi Xun. Keduanya saling bertatap seakan mengatakan apa yang ada dihati mereka.

.

 _-Kyungsoo-_

 _Now don't get me wrong_

 _I knoe there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is..._

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Givve me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

.

"I love you Shi Xun, I love you more than anything" bisik Kai lirih menyerapi lagi yang entah mengapa Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memilih untuk menyanyikannya dimalam yang harusnya meriah ini.

Minseok mencoba bertahan dengan posisinya sebagai dokumenter pasangan ini, bahkan tanpa diminta oleh Kai seperti biasanya. Dan keberuntugan bagi Minseok karena kini ditengah lantai dansa dengan lampu sorot yang menyinari bagian tengah, hanya ada Kai dan Shi Xun disana berdansa seakan hanya ada mereka berdua didunia ini. Teman-teman yang berdansa seakan mengerti akan kegalauan mereka, sehingga mereka perlahan berhenti, mengelilingi lantai dansa untuk melihat kedua pemeran utama ini memadu kasih dalam sebuah balutan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

 _-Jongdae-_

 _I don't need yout honesty_

 _It's already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_

 _No one knows me like you do_

 _And since you're the only one that matters, tell me who do I run to?_

.

"I love you forever Shi Xun" bisik Kai untuk kesekian kalianya

.

 _-Jongdae-_

 _Now, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is..._

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Givve me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

.

"I love you Kai I love you" bisik Sehun dengan setitik air mata yang mulai lolos ketika menatap mata hitam kelam Kai yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Yixing saling bertukar mata dengan Minseok yang nampak tidak bergerak dari posisinya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang nampak hancur namun masih mencoba untuk berdiri tegar. Dan keempat sahabat itu bersumpah bagaimana pun caranya suatu saat nanti, mereka akan mengembalikan serpihan-serpihan itu lagi.

.

 _-Kyungsoo-_

 _Lets this be our lesson in love_

 _-Jongdae-_

 _Let this be the way we remember us_

 _-Kyungsoo-_

 _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious_

 _-Jongdae-_

 _And I ain't asking for forgiveness_

 _-Kyungsoo and Jongdae-_

 _All I ask..._

.

Kai menyeka lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi Shi Xun dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Shi Xun memejamkan mata. Perlahan Kai mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir pink tipis Shi Xun yang selama ini menjadi candu bagi Kai. Menyesap semua sari manis sebisa Kai, selama waktu masih tersisa untuk mereka. Bahkan rasa asin karena air mata mereka pun tak dihiraukan. Tentu suasana itu membuat aura di ballroom promnight menjadi haru, tidak hanya Kai dan Shi Xun yang menitihkan air mata, tetapi empat sahabat mereka dan teman seangkatan yang seakan tanpa pasangan itu katakan mereka sudah mengetahuinya.

.

 _-Together-_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Givve me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

.

...

All I Ask

...

Suara deru nafas mereka beradu didalam sebuah kamar apartemen milik Chanyeol. Namja itu meminjamkan atau lebih tepatnya memberikan apartemen ini untuk Shi Xun walau nantinya Chanyeol yang akan menempatinya.

Berulang kali Kai mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuk Shi Xun disetiap cumbuannya. Ini permintaan Shi Xun yang ingin Kai memiliki Shi Xun secara utuh sebelum akhirnya entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"aahh..ahh.. I ahh Love you.. Shi aah Xun.." bisik Kai bersama dengan gerakannya yang semakin intens

"aach.. Na-Nado aach.. Kai.. I love aach.. acch.. you more.." balas Sehun

Mereka saling menyalurkan segala rasa yang ingin mereka sampaikan sampai akhirnya pagi akan mengajak mereka kembali pada kenyataan pahit itu.

...

All I Ask

...

Bandara Incheon

Dibandara ini, bandara terbesar di Seoul. Kai dan Shi Xun bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, menatap satu sama lain untuk terakhir kalinya, bersentuhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ada Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol disana, dengan perasaan yang sama. Tidak ada lagi cerita romansa tentang Smirk Prince dan Ice Princess yang menemani mereka selama tiga tahun. Entah kapan cerita yang sama akan terulang dengan pemeran utama yang sama. Entah kapan memory kamera Minseok penuh dengan moment kebersamaan mereka, entah kapan Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing mempersembahkan permainan mereka yang terkadang Chanyeol ikut bergabung untuk kedua pasangan yang nyatanya hanya kenangan yang tersisa.

"ini hadiah kami untuk kalian" ucap Yixing menyerahkan dua buah keping dvd, untuk Kai dan shi Xun.

"aku pasti akan merindukan kalian" lirih Kyungsoo sesekali menyeka air matanya

"aku akan sering menghubungi kalian nanti" ucap Kai dan Shi Xun bersamaan, membuat keheningan menyata mereka.

Kai menatap Shi Xun dalam, sama halnya Shi Xun menatap Kai dengan penuh makna. Sebelum panggilan terakhir petugas bandara menyadarkan mereka semua. Kai menyeret koper hitamnya menuju lorong keberangkatan menuju Jepang, sedang Sehun berbalik arah menuju lorong keberangkatan menuju China. Mereka memunggungi satu sama lain, menandakan mereka benar-benar harus menerima takdir yang ada.

Kai berhenti melangkah dan berbalik memandang tubuh Shi Xun yang menjauh, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sticker note yang ditempelkannya di dada kirinya, sebelum air mata itu kembali lolos. Kai berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju boarding pass. Tepat setelahnya Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, memandang tubuh Kai yang semakin mengecil dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sticker note di dada kirinya, sebelum kembali berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _I Love you more than anything, Wu Shi Xun" – Kim Kai_

" _I love you more than anything, Kim Kai" – Wu Shi Xun_

...

All I Ask

...

END

.

.

.

How? Eotte?

Tarik nafas aku karena mewek bikin endingnya ditemani lagi Adele – All I Ask yang menginspirasi aku menulis ini ff huuuhuuu

Apa Cuma aku yang mewek ya?

Sejak kemarin kebayang-bayang sama lagu dan ff ini sampai kebawa mimpi.

Ini ff diluar ekspektasi karena sebenarnya bukan ff ini yang mau aku bikin untuk next ff KaiHun, tapi tengah malam dapet inspirasi buat ini ff sampai kebawa mimpi.

Maaf kalau typo karena ini aku pakai nama China Sehun, Kai sendiri namanya udah Jepang jadi gak aku ganti. Yang bikin berhasil sebenarnya bukan cerita ff ini tapi lagi themesongnya huuuhuuu

apa aku berhasil?

Semua tergantung kalian ^^

Bye bye... *pyong


End file.
